Biting The Bullet's Maker
by Fearmortali
Summary: I'm pacing my apartment's room back and forth, back and forth... I know I should be focusing on sleep but... I just need someone to listen to me, my name is Weiss Schnee and this... This is my story... (Rated M, lemons, Monochrome-pairing Blake X Weiss, fluff, drama, sadness, Modern World-AU, Faunus are real in this universe)
1. The Cave

Chapter 1: The Cave….

 **A/N: This is a story… A story unlike any other, I've never thought of this story before until a certain "event" came up in my life…. This is dedicated to my girlfriends who are known as Blake TheGirl and Yang "Sun Dragon" Xiao Long on Google Plus, they're…. They're really great people who are helping me and I want to say I love them so fucking much that this is the reason I'm writing this one… If you're reading this, I love you guys… Always….**

* * *

 _My… My name is Weiss Schnee, yes, sure I know, oh what's the most powerful heiress doing on such a site trying to explain themselves? It doesn't matter who I am or where I come from but my story starts here… "Tell me child, what do you see..?" I…. I see a light, very bright… "Good…. Move towards it…" I, I am…_

I felt hands touch me, holding me…. _Who are these people? Where am I? I was at Bea-…. Beacon…. Ruby, Blake, Yang…. W-Where am I?_ I felt an urge to begin crying loudly so I did, "It's a girl… A healthy baby girl." I looked at who was speaking and tried to get a good look at him, it was hard to decide, he was Mistralian-looking…. "Let me see her Ozpin…. Let me see our baby girl…." _Ozpin..? I'm…. Professor Ozpin's daughter..? W-What?!_ "Alright Raven…" I felt hands touch my body as I moved around, I was then wrapped in something warm and soft, it lessened my fears but… I felt safer, "She looks so beautiful…. I think my mother has a name for girls like her… She always said they were as white as Weiss…" I wriggled a bit until I felt comfortable within the blanket and lessened my crying, "Weiss…. I like that name, we'll take it."

 _Everything seemed to flash forward at an instant and I watched multiple years go by… Why was it all speeding ahead..? "Just wait, we'll be at your current point in life soon, we just need to stop at some points." Who are you..? Where am I? I'm just a person, what's with this whole thing!? "Peace winter wind…. Be at peace…"_

I woke up in a big bed, looking from left to right I could see a lavishly-decorated walls all around me, paintings of myself dressed up with my parents hung along with relatives, I stood up slowly as someone knocked on my door, "Miss Weiss! It's time for breakfast!" "Coming! I'll just be a minute!" I climbed out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror, _white hair… light blue night gown soft slippers… It's like I never left Beacon…_ "Miss Weiss! You'll be late for breakfast!" I ran over to the door and opened it, "I will not, I'm practically the first one there to eat…. Always!" I stared at my caretaker silently, "Of course… Because that's how your father and mother wanted you to learn!" I groaned as I rolled my eyes, "Miss Weiss, how unladylike of you… My word! We must quickly get you downstairs to eat breakfast!" I followed her, sleepily and hazily walking down the halls of my house and into the dining hall, I stared at the windows, out into the yard as I silently ate my breakfast… Waiting for today's plans to be read to me….

 _Why is this happening again?! Please voice can't you just explain what the fucking hell is going on!? "Patience young Winter Wind…. All will be revealed momentarily… Especially considering this is where I leave… And you make your own journey…" What do you mean!? I can't just be fucking left alone like THIS!_

"Father, mother, why is it that I have met so many boys recently..?" I looked at them, tilting my head slightly as my hair tied in its famous ponytail, "Well, that is because not many girls your age would like to speak with you considering how _different_ you are to them…" I heard the voice, stern and cold… It felt lacking in love but was all the same was loving, "Like your father said Weiss, many girls do not like the way you are, they're very jealous of your standing in society and would do anything to undermine it… Now stop asking questions and go to your studies." I nodded politely and walked away, "Of course mother I will!" I waited until I was around the corner and decided to run to my father's office, _if he won't explain it himself, maybe his office will…_ I found the door, unlocked as always and stepped in.

Closing the door, I took a deep breath and stared around me, bookcases and art pieces decorated the walls, a safe next to his desk stood stubbornly untouched, _now… where to find an explanation of why I have had so many boys see me…_ I walked towards the desk and saw a stack of files on it, "What's this..? Files..? But why..?" I walked around and sat in my father's desk, opening one I found the outline of one of the boys I had seen earlier, "Why is father keeping tabs on all of these boys..?" I opened another one and skimmed it, "Possible groom suggestion..?" I opened another one and found the same words, each file I opened it said the same thing and only led to one conclusion, "F-Father…. You… You betrayed me along with mother…" I put the files back to the way they were and looked at the safe, "Hmm…. I might be able to just… Get away..." I opened the drawers on the desk and looked for a safe code, "Here's one!" I held the paper slip and input the code into the safe, "Open… Yes!" I cracked the safe open and found cash, jewelry, and all important legal documents my father would need, "Hmm…. He won't need my things if I'm just his property…" I grab everything that was connected to me, birth certificate, identification cards, and also my passport. "What else should I grab… Of course!" I counted out about fifty thousand in cash, grabbing it all, I closed the safe and made it out of the room.

I made it back to my room and pulled out a backpack and purse, "Good-bye all of you…. I do wish I could stay but I'm not one to like secrets from any of you…" I packed my clothes I would need and put all of what I took from my father's office into my purse. I snuck off and ran out of the house, making a break for it as soon as I got on the other side of the fence, hailing a taxi and having him take me as far as possible from my house…. No, my hell….

* * *

 **First chapter, set up for all of that drama…. I'd like to thank anyone who follows and favorites this story as it proves that I'm actually doing something good since I've lagged behind in writing… Thank you everyone!**


	2. Young Blood

Chapter 2: Youth Blood

 **A/N: Two chapters… Two chapters, never thought I'd push for a double-upload like that…. Anyways, enjoy…**

* * *

"That'll be fifty dollars." I gave the man the money for the fare and climbed out of the taxi, I looked at where I was and saw how crowded it was, "An airport huh..? Well, I guess it works better than anything…." I walked into the main building and looked at the prices for a one-way trip, "Well, best we can do is a one-way trip to Vale, first class for three-hundred and fifty dollars. Would you like the last seat madam?" I nodded silently and pulled out the money required with my passport.

After that assortment was over I grabbed the ticket and headed towards the terminal, taking a seat and watched the planes flying and taxing along the runways, "Hi, is that seat taken..?" I looked to my right and saw a girl with dark hair and a red streak, _Ruby..?_ "H-Hello..? Excuse me!" I snapped out of my thoughts and stuttered, "Oh, uh no this seat isn't taken. You may have it if you'd like." I adjusted my posture and smiled slightly, "Thanks! My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose, and you?" She sat down next to me, _you look just like the dolt… Why..?_ "My name is Weiss Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rose."

"You're funny, my mommy's called Miss Rose and I'm just called Ruby or Rubles or Rubes!" I giggled slightly in response and looked back at the airplanes taking off and landing, "They're pretty big aren't they?" I nodded silently and kept watching them, "Flight 3-1 to Vale international is now boarding. Flight 3-1 to Vale international is now boarding." I stood up and waved good-bye to Ruby, making my way to the gate I showed them the ticket and boarded it. I put my things away and prepared myself for a new life…. _Without family…_

As the plane landed, I stared out the window as golden hills welcomed me to Vale, "We are now approaching descent. Would all passengers please set all seats and trays in the upright position we will make a smooth landing, thank you all for flying with us." I fixed my seat and felt the plane came to a smooth landing. Getting off, I was immediately led to customs and confirmed my staying in Vale, canceling my citizenship in Mistalen.

I hailed a taxi down and asked them to take me to the smallest town nearest of the airport, I waited patiently and looked to my left, looking at the water of the Vale Bay smiling softly, knowing how this was my newest home country. _Welcome home Weiss…. Welcome home…._ "Here we are, Concord, Vale. The fare was two-fifty but I'll let you pay one hundred and fourty five dollars…" I handed him the whole fare and climbed out of the cab, taking in the sights of the interesting architecture of the town, "Quaint, small, peaceful…. It's, perfect…"

I decided I would step into one of the restaurants and took a seat, "Hi, welcome to Ren Ren Lie, I'll be your host Nora Valkyrie. Can I getcha anything to drink?" I looked at the menu and stared at drinks, "Sure, I'll have a lemon-lime soda… Whatever is available that is." She wrote it down and smiled, "Great! I'll be back with your drink and be ready to take down any order for food!" She seemed to get out of my hair quickly as she dashed off, her orange hair almost like a light trail as it disappeared with her, "I… I think I like it here…"

I stayed around, enjoying the sights from my seat and the taste of the good homely food, it seemed peaceful and calm, "Hey… You must be the new person that was dropped off earlier today right..?" I looked up and saw a girl… She looked beautiful and cute, "Y-Yeah… I am, my name is Weiss, Weiss Schnee…" She was dressed in a black hoodie and simple jeans, "My name is Yoko, Yoko Ozokawa… I actually would like ask you a few questions since you seem pretty young to have arrived here… Is it possible that I could take this seat and ask you..?"

I nodded silently and she took her seat, "Alright… First question, how old are you..?" "Fifteen." "Alright, so under eighteen… What brings you to Concord..?" "I…. I kind of just lost my family and decided a new home was needed…." She looked at me and frowned slightly but quickly hid it, "Okay so loss of family… Would you like to stay with me..?" I tilted my head wondering why she asked it, "Well, you don't have family members, you came to a small town, you're under age by our laws… Technically you're able to stay with me in foster care until you're of age so to speak to get a job and stay by yourself." She smiled and held out her hand, "S-Sure…" I took it as well and the woman paid for my food. We left the restaurant and climbed into her car, my bags in the back and I was in the front.

"Here we are! Ozokawan Adoption Agency! This'll be your home for a while…" I stepped out of the car and looked at it. "Small but quaint right? I know, it's just a dream that I'd have a small house but it'd be large enough to care for a few kids while they look for new parents…" I smiled as I grabbed my things and hugged Yoko, "It's perfect…. Thank you for taking me in Yoko…. I'm truly in your debt…" I teared up a bit and cried into her shirt as she hugged me, I don't know what happened but when I awoke.

I was on a couch and came to the sight of Yoko smiling a bit, "Hey… wakey, wakey sleepyhead… You fell asleep from all of that energy wasting…" "Oh, I did..? Thank you for bringing me inside then…" I grinned but realized I had my purse and backpack nowhere near me, "Umm, where's my stuff..?" "They're in your new room, untouched so you can put away whatever you need to put away. Once you're done, I can help register you for school…. Judging by my logic you must be eligible for high school…" "I believe I am, I was always home-schooled by my parents and a tutor." She chuckled and helped me up slowly, "Alright, well, your room is the first door on the left down that hall." She pointed towards a hall next to the dining room entrance and patted my back, "Go check out your room Weiss."

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, two chapters in one night…. Boy, I'm tired… Anyways I wanted to again say thank you Blake TheGirl and Yang "Sun Dragon" Xiao Long for being my two greatest girlfriends to have… I love you two.**


	3. And The Song I Won't Forget

Chapter 3: And The Song I Won't Forget…

 **A/N: Hello all! I came to grow attached to how I wanted to write this and just to make sure I finish… So not because I was threatened by one of my lovers… Hehe…. Enjoy!**

* * *

I signed the final document along with Yoko and smiled at the principal, "Thank you for signing up with us. I do appreciate Miss Ozokawa always helping us teach the brightest of pupils, even if they are in the most horrible of conditions but, well of course your situation is very unique as it comes. Welcome to Beacon High School…." She held out her hand and I shook it, smiling, "Thank you Miss. Triston. It'll be great to finish my education at least." She nodded and smiled widely, "Well, I'll be expecting you in your classes soon! Have a good day now!" "You as well Hellen, also I'll be sure to give you an update on how she does!"

Yoko and I walked out of the school's office and made our way back to the car, "Yoko? Why is it that you're the only one taking care of kids..?" I climbed into the side passenger seat and buckled in as she ran around to sit in the driver's seat, "Well, I always wanted to have a family but… I never did find men attractive sexually, I mean sure I could be good friends with some or potential love interests but I never wanted to see them unhappy that they can't satisfy their lust for me… Besides a few, _pictures_ of course."

Putting more emphasis on pictures made me curious as to what Yoko had done before she became a caretaker or even met me, "Oh… But, haven't you considered adopting a child yourself..?" She looked at me and nodded before facing forwards and starting the car, "Yep! With my ex-girlfriend back when we were still in college!" I looked at her with interest and wonder as she mentioned an ex-girlfriend, "A girlfriend..?" I noticed her smile slightly lessen as she sighed, "Yes, I'm a lesbian…. I assume it's not that normal considering your old home country… Damn Mistralians, always thinking that the old ways are better…." I watched her slightly as she swore under her breath but continued to drive, "But anyways, I had a girlfriend, yes. Her name was Yuki. She honestly cheated on me when I came back home one day to find her with someone else… I was pissed off and saddened. Kicked them both out and ended up crying and drinking the night away. But… Well, I actually cleaned myself up and decided to stay here, bought the house and registered as an adoption center."

"Oh…" I turned away and faced the front, watching the cars in front of us drive and thinking, _Wow…. I feel really bad for her… I mean…. It almost seems like she should be in a long state of depression but… She's treating it fairly well…_ We kept silent as the radio continued to play music until one certain track caught my attention,

" _Is this the beginning of the end?_

 _Have my actions finally caught up with me?_

 _You've asked me for the truth, so I've given it to you reluctantly…._

… _. Cause I'm walking in circles,_

 _I just need you to help me,_

 _And help heal the scars of my heart!"_

"This song is pretty grim isn't it..? I mean it's got a catchy beat but the lyrics. The artist wanted to say he was scared of something…" I snapped my head to face Yoko and tilted my head slightly, "Hmm..? Oh yeah, sure…. It does seem like it…" I continued to listen to it as we drove home…

 _Wait…. What's going on..? "Hello child…. I assume you've been having a hard time figuring yourself out..?" YOU! WHAT!? WHY NOW?! "Calm Winter Wind…. We are only skipping ahead to the final point that makes you… Be at peace…. Now…"_

I woke up from a fellow grunt smacking my shoulder, "Weiss, come on. We have to pack before the C.O starts yelling…" I climbed out of my cot and stood up quickly, "What do you mean..? We're fucking leaving this shithole desert?!" I smiled happily, pulling out a picture of my girlfriend and kissed it, "I'll be back soon babe…. Then we can have that family like I promised…." I sniffled silently and got to packing up.

As we lined up at the airport I couldn't help but feel happier than normal, I was finally going home to see my girlfriend after a whole year without her. It felt as if the lines were shorter than when I had entered the country, "Alright! Bravo Company will be heading on flight two-two! Hotel Company will head out on flight two-three! All officers of Bravo and Hotel companies are to report to the officer's room for debrief!" I stood up and grabbed some of my stuff and headed off towards the room.

Taking a seat, I looked around at all of my comrades and looked up as the room went dark and the projector shown something on the screen, "Alright, we all understand why we were here correct..?" "Sir! Yes sir!" I went silent and watched as the slides went through, "Good, we all understand that the White Fang has been operating at their highest power in this area when we had first entered. Looking around the room, I see old faces and new ones… Everyone look around and give yourselves a moment of silence in memory of all fellow officers we have lost over our mission's necessities." I bowed my head slightly, praying silently, _Pyrrha, Jaune, Michael… I apologize for failing you three in my cockiness…. Please rest fully in death…_ I looked up, wiping away the tears that slightly gathered and waited for everyone else.

"It's good to see everyone knowing they care about their brothers and sisters in the battle… It shows how we've changed from a group of soldiers looking for a reason in life, to a family… A family who has fought through thick and thin! A family who has survived the torture of war! I am glad to have fought with each and every one of you… Before we came here, reports indicated that White Fang control had become ninety percent of the state. After us, it has lowered down to almost thirty-five percent! That is not good enough but it is perfect for how long we've been here!" The commander took a deep breath as someone came out from the shadows with multiple wooden boxes, "Before we leave, I'd like to thank some people for going above and beyond…. For fighting as hard as they can to avenge their fallen brothers and sisters in war…" I stood up with everyone as we all stared at him, the first box was open as he called multiple people over. I clapped for them.

I stared at the three silver stars, eyes tearing up as I silently weep, "Hey… Weiss, plane is starting up soon. We have to get going." I looked up and for a flash of a second I thought I saw Yang, "Y-Yang…?"  
"Who..? No, it's Marcus… Come on, Weiss, we have to get going…" I gripped the medals in my hand and stood up slowly, "A-Alright…. Sorry, I just…. I don't know if I'm going crazy or not but I thought I saw someone else for a second…" I grabbed my things and slid them on my back, following him out to the airport.

I watched the desert country disappear as we flew onto the sea and back home, thinking of what I would face when I returned. Hoping to see my girlfriend and finally spend some rest and relaxation time at home with her…

* * *

 **A/N: "longer" sure… I'm fucking pushing longer by 300-ish words… I just wanted to put this out because, I needed to go through this point so that everything past this chapter made a lot more sense. also, the lyrics are actually of a song I heard recently, "Heartshot" by Two Down. they're a new band so I'd recommend searching the song up and listening to it.**


	4. Dirty Paws

Chapter 4: Dirty Paws

 **A/N: I don't know what to say but, I'll just let you guys read the story… Enjoy! I think..?**

* * *

 _Why…. "I know child…" Why though..? "She was never trustworthy in the first place…." But…. She… She promised me a life with her…. "I know child…. But remember… This was planned for you to meet her…" What do you mean..? "That I cannot tell you… But I will tell you to remember your past life… Think of the two most important girls you can remember… They were a part of your team…" I… Think I can…_

I awoke slowly, I had been drinking again… _My head…. Fuck…_ I lifted up my hand to find it still holding my tool of death, _whiskey…. My fucking ass…._ I put it on my bed side table and slowly stood up, _if I'm gonna at least have a bad fucking headache, I'd rather be outside… Go to a café or something…_ I stalked over to my bathroom to get a look at myself, _yep… still fucking ugly…_ I reached for my once long hair and felt it, the now short hair felt better but was an annoyance because it reminded me of my former-self.

I stepped into the shower and turned it on, the cold water cascaded down my body and woke me up, giving me a sense of alertness that I would very much enjoy. I grabbed some soap and scrubbed down my body, looking down my body I couldn't help but feel great distaste with it, almost hating my own self-esteem for not being low enough.

Locking my now empty apartment, I looked around at the whole block and frowned at the boring sight of it all, _I hate it here so much…. Why do I even stay here…? It's a fucking hell hole…._ I made my way to the center of town, gazing at all of the cafes, shops, and restaurants I had seen so many times before, I made a few laps around it and decided I would head into a small book shop café hoping to at least enjoy some coffee and a book to read.

"Watch out!" I snapped away from the entrance when I saw a girl who looked like Blake fall into my arms, "Aah!" I caught her quickly with a slight stumble and looked at her head, _Blake..? B-But…. Wait… What…?_ I noticed her bow twitch slightly and knew what was to expect, "Uhm…." She quickly stood up and we both blushed madly, "I-I am so sorry! I didn't know what happen! I was just taking care of some book deliveries and all of a sudden my feet decide to not work and!"

I held up my hands defensively and sighed, "It's okay… It's okay… I'm fine… You didn't get hurt too bad did you..?" I looked at her again, "N-No…" I smiled and held my hand out, "Alright… Well, my name is Weiss Schnee… May I have your name…?" She looked so cute and adorable just like Blake back…. _In Beacon…._ "Mine..? It's Blake, Blake Belladonna… I actually moved here from the Atlas Union… Greece specifically…" I smiled a bit, "Wow… So I guess you'll need help walking in won't you..?" She grabbed my hand and held it, blushing, "Uhh…. S-Sure…"I pulled the door open and led her inside, my headache leaving me finally, I was able to get a clearer mind to focus on everything.

"This place is really interesting… They say the owner of the store built it from his own dreams of creating a mystical place for children to run around and book lovers to enjoy private, cozy, and secret spots between each of these shelves to read and write in silence and peace." I looked around silently, amazed at how the whole building was shaped, bookcases were all aligned as if to be a maze, the center path we walked down only led to stairs and a check-out counter." I looked through each of the separate shelving halls and was amazed by how they seemed to twist and turn after a few feet in, "Wow... This town never ceases to amuse me…. Even based off of the building's exterior, I'm surprised he was able to do this." She turned around and faced me, smiling happily, "Yep! Heck, some of these hallways even lead to either their own staircase up or down through the building. You could almost say it was catacomb like." I flashed a small grin back and we headed towards the center, "Hello Blake! How have the last few books faired ya..?" A younger looking man smiled and waved at us, "Ah… This is Adam, he usually helps out around here and also is aiming to run the book store soon."

I waved to Adam and smiled, "My name is Weiss, Weiss Schnee." I looked at him but couldn't help but feel like I've seen his face before and heard him from somewhere, _where… Adam… Taurus..? ADAM TAURUS!?_ I felt anger creep through me as I remembered exactly who he was but then remembered it wasn't truly him, "Nice to meet you Weiss, I'm Adam Taurus, if you'd like we could meet for some coffee after my break..?" His cocky smirk made me want to just punch him in the face in a fury of anger but I held back, "No thanks. I'm not interested in men." His smirk disappeared and became an unamused gaze, "Ah… Such a shame, I would've assumed many men have been with you considering the odds…" My eyes widened in anger as I adjusted my footing, before saying anything Blake stepped between us, "Adam, do you have those books I had placed a hold on..? I was hoping they had come in by then."

He adjusted his stance and smiled, "Of course Blake! Anything for you darling…" _Fucking GAARRR!_ I don't even know what to call this son of a bitch, I watched as he pulled out a bag of books and held it out to her, "Are we still on for dinner..?" I watched him silently and noticed something was off, Blake didn't seem like her cheerful self, "Y-Yes…" I studied how he looked and noticed a slight difference in the way he smirked at Blake, _dominating… Intimidating… Threatening..? But why..?_ I looked at Blake and frowned, _why does she seem so scared…? She doesn't seem to be in love or anything… Why..?_ I looked at both of them and only watched silently as Adam smiled, the way he did almost seemed like he was going to attack her... _What do I do..? WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!?_

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think..? A little surprise, surprise! Time skips and all…. I kind of had to lest losing more than half of you guys due to setting up the whole story with fillers…. Oh well! Thanks for reading and comments and following and favoriting!**


	5. Three AM

Chapter 5: Three A.M.

 **A/N: Enjoy guys!**

* * *

I stood there and watched as Blake grabbed the bag and noticed Adam smirking deviously, _what are you up to…?_ I let them say their good-byes as Adam left to go put books away, "You guys seem like you both know each other well…" I tilted my head slightly and raised an eyebrow looking at Blake, "Well, we knew each other since High School… Plus, Adam was always considered the nicest looking-guy…" Hearing her go silent towards the end made me know something was up, "Blake..? I know we just met and all but…. It seems like there's something more to this story… How about this…. We go and get some coffee by a café, we can talk over it." I looked at her with pure worry and she looked left to right, "Y-Yeah…. Let's…."

We headed out to a small café and grabbed a table in a corner, "Cup of black tea for me." "Make that two please!" I looked around the whole place and smiled, "Alright… What do you want to know about me..?" I turned back to Blake and noticed her slightly shaking, "Well… First off, I'd like to just know who you are fully as a person… Considering we just met and you kind of seem like someone I'd want to remember…" She blushed slightly and took a deep breath, "My name is Blake Belladonna…. I was born well, you already know where. My family and I had moved here recently and it's where I met Adam in High School and well… We kind of just met through an old friend of ours, her name was Ruby, Ruby Rose. I don't blame her honestly… I mean, she's protected me in the past but…"

 _But what..?_ I looked at her with worry, she was scared half to death and I can't help her at all, I listened to her take a deep breath and felt the urge to hug her tightly, "But, he still does it… He makes me feel worthless and how I need to stay with him…" I watched her sniffle and hide her face in shame, "I'm so… so sorry… I, we just met and I'm already telling you my life story… It's almost like we've met before…" _Why… Why Blake..? I mean… Wait, why am I just thinking my questions!? SAY SOMETHING YOU MORON!_ I couldn't speak…. I was too shocked knowing how close I could be to breaking this fucking chain and yet it felt unbreakable, "… Maybe we did… In some other life possibly..?" _I mean, what if she does know..? Maybe it's being kept hidden from her…_ "I… I don't know… I mean, your face is very distinct but I swear I never met you before… It, I just feel like I can trust you a lot… I mean, surely we've never met… I mean you're older than me by the looks of it…" She flinched as soon as she said those words as if she was expecting something, "I am actually… I'm twenty-four years old, how about you..?"

She mumbled something I couldn't catch, "W-What was that..? It sounded like you said nineteen." Blake nodded slowly and looked up, "Why… Why does your name just…. Why does it sound like there's a hint of sadness to it..?" I noticed she had teared up by then and stood up, "… Maybe because my parents named me that to torture me…. To remind me who I was…" I went around the table and hugged her tightly, "Shh…. You're okay now Blake…. You're okay…" _M-My…. Black Knight…. S-She's… Gone… Isn't she..?_ I felt her arms slowly and shakily wrap around me as she hugged back, feeling her face nuzzle into my shoulder I sighed quietly and patted her back, feeling her tears dampen my shirt, "T… Thank you… Thank you Weiss… I feel like I can trust you… You don't feel like a stranger…. You feel like a friend or someone I knew…" I blinked a few times and almost came to tears but held myself back from crying, "P-Probably not…" _No… I'm not a friend or someone you knew because if I was… You would know how much I love you…_ I patted her back softly and rubbed it, feeling her huff onto my shoulder with her faintly warm breath,

"Look… If, if you need to talk to me… Here's my number…" I pulled away from the hug that I wanted to stay in and pulled out my phone, reading her my number I put it away after making sure she correctly put it in and smiled, "I'll be hopefully available to talk whenever you need someone alright..? If I don't answer just spam my phone with texts… I probably got caught up in something." I looked at my phone and noticed I was getting a call, "Shoot… Have to go, keep in touch alright?" I pulled out some cash and ran out, answering the phone and expected, "Yes sir?" I heard slightly heavy breathing, the kind expected only of a man who is slightly tired from something can have, "Weiss, are you able to come in today? I'm going over new contracts and I'm going to need your opinion on some of them." I checked the time on my phone and sighed quietly, "Yes sir, just let me get ready for work." "Nonsense Miss. Schnee, come as you're dressed, well in non-lounging clothing of course." Knowing that he wanted me to come in dressed as I am meant something was up, "Of course sir, right away." I hung up the phone and headed straight back to my apartment, getting my keys and getting ready to drive off to work…

* * *

 **A/N: It's… Been a while hasn't it? Lots of things have changed in fact, I only got the one girl right now ha-ha… Might just change the story's ship to just checkmate/monochrome since that's what my relationship literally is… I'll post up the next few chapters hopefully soon… Thanks all!**


End file.
